This invention relates to apparatus for delivering a liquid slurry to a web-forming machine, as in paper making, and more particularly to a slurry distributor suitable for use in headboxes, especially those of the pressure nozzle type.
Slurry or stock distributors are known, which cooperate with a tapered manifold to feed stock through a perforated wall to a slice chamber in paper making. Examples will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,628,589; 3,328,236; and 3,661,704.